Orphan
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: When Kevin McCallister's entire family is killed in a plane crash, leaving him as the only survivor, Kevin is placed in an 'under the surface' horrible orphanage...he needs someone to save him from the orphanage & from his emotional pain, but who?
1. Introductory

_Theme Song: "Flowers In The Attic Soundtrack~ End title theme"_

_A Month Ago:_

_~Kevin McCallister~_

Young thirteen year old Kevin McCallister awakened in the hospital bed of Chicago's Memorial hospital, with a few minor bandages here and there. He awakened with a gasp, while looking all around the room he was in. He only saw two officers, sitting in chairs in the room. One officer was a female, the other male. Kevin sat up and winced slightly in pain.

"Where's my mom? Where's my dad? Buzz? Where are they all?" Kevin said with a worried frown and a frantic voice.

The female officer sighed and looked down with a troublesome frown. She got up and sat next to Kevin, on the side of the bed and took Kevin's hand into hers.

"Kevin, we have some—some um, bad news about your family." The female officer said in a low, sympathetic tone.

Kevin blinked heavily at the female officer, with a worried expression.

"What ABOUT them?" Kevin asked with impatience in his voice.

The female officer looked down and sighed with an even deeper frown.

"Kevin, your family—your family all—they all died in the plane crash." The female officer said with a saddened tone. "I—I'm sorry, you and another man were the only survivors of the plane crash."

Kevin looked at the female officer with widened eyes of horror. Light tears began to fill this kid's eyes.

"No—no," Kevin said with a voice that was slowly beginning to break, "no they aren't dead! No! No!"

Kevin put his face into his hands and cried loudly and severely as the female officer held Kevin close in her arms. It was a heartbreaking moment for Kevin, his entire family was now gone—his mother, his father, Buzz, his sisters, his two aunts and uncles—all gone. His life, his short eleven year old life seemed to have been changed all together at that moment and would never be the same again.


	2. Hello Again

_Chapter One:_

* * *

><p><em>Theme Song: Everytime ~ Britney Spears<em>

_~A Month Later~_

Thirteen year old, Kevin McCallister sat on a big, red, alphabet carpet inside a bright, shiny classroom, with tables, toys, library books and other accessories that made the classroom look like a second grade classroom, there were also big, bay windows that shined in the bright light of the sun. Kevin sat in the room, all by himself, just staring at the blank chalkboard, as if he was in a daze. His face held a blank look, a look of hopelessness, a look of emptiness, a look of ultimate nothingness. He had been placed in an orphanage, because all of Kevin's close relatives had died in the plane crash—a plane that the family were taking to go on a family vacation to Hawaii. The only family members, Kevin had left were family members that were WAY down the line and who rarely—RARELY even spoke to Kate and her husband, because of the 'way down the line' family lineage between them, nor did the 'way down the line' family members even know who Kevin was. So Kevin had no other choice to become a product of a local Chicago orphanage, and so there he was, in an orphanage, rejected several times by several families who came to look for a child to pick as their foster child, or to adopt and who overlooked Kevin, because he was either too old or just not what they wanted.

_Theme Song: "I'm On Fire" ~ Bruce Springsteen_

_~Harry & Marv~_

Harry Lime and Marv Merchants had spent four years in the penitentiary for their little robbery, kidnapping and gun stint in New York with Kevin McCallister. However that was two months ago that they had gotten out of the Penn, now Harry and Marv had gotten an apartment in Chicago and had decided to go the straight and narrow. Marv had gotten a job at a local office building, as a janitor, while Harry got a job as a front desk manager for a towing company. It wasn't much for them, but it helped to pay the bills. Both had claimed to have left prison changed and remorseful people—more so, changed people. They claimed to no longer have the stealing, burglary ways that they so proudly possessed before. As Harry was on his way driving home, one afternoon, he drove past the Chicago orphanage, he drove past as he saw the kids of the orphanage running around and playing on the playground, Harry drove past slowly, starring at the kids in a kind of deep thought. The Chicago orphanage was where he and Marv had spent most of their years. Harry scoffed and smiled as he saw the kids playing football, some playing dodge ball, some were swinging on the sing, sliding down the sliding board. Then his eye caught notice of someone, someone whom he recognized and knew almost too well. Leaning up against the gate of the playground was a somewhat tall, kid with blond hair that fell into his bright, blue eyes, the kid was staring at the other kids with a blank, empty look. The kid was basically motionless while leaning up against the fence. Oh yeah, Harry recognized the kid immediately. The kid was Kevin McCallister. Harry frowned with confusion. What the hell was Kevin McCallister doing in the Chicago Orphanage? Harry stared ahead and started thinking, should he go to find out why the kid was there? Course he knew that kid, he knew what that kid could do, the last time Harry came upon Kevin McCallister, both he and Marv landed in prison for three years, Harry definitely didn't want history to repeat itself, but his curiosity was burning, burning like a raging fire. Harry had to know why. He pulled his red, Toyota Camry into the parking lot of the orphanage and got out the car, and eyed Kevin as he {Kevin} still leaned motionless up against the fence, with the same empty, blank look on his face. Harry looked all around to make sure no one was looking at him. Harry walked over to the gate, where Kevin was and sighed and hesitated at first but then cleared his throat almost loudly.

"Kevin?" Harry said in a somewhat low voice. "Kevin McCallister?"

Kevin didn't look at Harry not once, Kevin continued to look ahead, with the same, blank, empty look on his face. It was as if Kevin was ignoring Harry, as if he were deaf to Harry calling his name. Harry frowned.

"Kevin?" Harry repeated again. "Kevin-you're Kevin McCallister, right?"

Kevin once again ignored Harry, Kevin didn't even flinch or blink to look at Harry for a second, it was as if Harry was invisible to him. Harry looked down and frowned more and shook his head with a lack of understanding as to what the hell was going on. Harry turned and looked behind him at the big, tall, brown building behind him and the playground. Harry looked back at Kevin and saw Kevin still staring straight ahead, with a blank, empty look. Harry scoffed and turned and walked to the building and went inside. Damn what that kid could do to him and Marv again, as far as prison was concerned, Harry wanted to know if that was actually Kevin he saw on the other side of that orphanage gate, or was it just Harry's mind playing tricks with him. Harry walked up to a counter, where a tall, black woman was standing behind, the black woman looked to be in her late twenties and to Harry, was quite attractive, like a younger version of Aaliyah. Harry looked at the woman and blinked twice.

"Um, yes how may I help you sir?" The woman said in a low voice.

Harry nodded.

"Um, yes, I—I saw this—this kid out there, and I—well I—um, do you have a Kevin McCallister here in your orphanage?"

The woman looked at Harry with a frown, a suspicious frown.

"Um, why?" The woman asked in a suspicious tone. "Unless you're family, we really can't give out that information."

Harry scoffed and looked down with an agitated frown. It was just a simple question and this lady acted like he were asking for Kevin's social security number or something.

"Lady, I—"

Harry stopped and looked down and sighed, he could feel his attitude rising and he knew if he wanted answers, he'd never get them, talking to her with an attitude. He looked up at her.

"I—I ask because I'm a friend of his, a former friend," Harry said politely, "and I'm thinking about being um—a foster parent to him, but I need to know if he's here."

Harry hoped this lady would believe the lie he just spewed to her, he had to say something to get the answers he wanted, and so he just thought up—whatever.

The lady raised an eyebrow and nodded as she began looking through some assorted files on a desk in front of her, she stopped at one file and began silently reading. This annoyed Harry. Why didn't this lady just tell him if the kid was there or not? What the hell was with this chick?

Harry sighed loudly with an impatient frown, which got the lady's attention and she nodded again.

"Yes," the lady said, "Kevin McCallister is here in this orphanage. He was placed here um, two months ago."

Harry raised both eyebrows in surprise and frowned with confusion.

"Why?" Harry asked in an unsure of himself tone.

The lady looked at Harry with a saddened expression.

"His family was killed in a plane crash two months ago." The lady said in a low voice. "So, he had no other relatives to claim him, so he was sent here—to this orphanage."

Harry looked down and sighed with a perplexed look. Harry knew what orphanages were like, he and Marv were practically raised in them, it was hell, pure hell. Harry looked away from the lady and the front desk counter and began silently thinking. He then looked at the lady with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, can I see him?" Harry asked in a low, slightly hesitant voice.

The lady scoffed and looked down with an overwhelmed look.

"You can, but it won't be much of a visit." The lady said.

Harry frowned at the lady with a confused look.

"Say what?" Harry said in an almost cold tone.

The lady sighed and looked at Harry with a slight frown.

"Kevin hasn't spoken a word to anyone in over two months, not since the day he was told his family was dead. He doesn't speak, at all. Therapists are trying to work with him, but its hard, its as if he's in a silent shock or silent, conscious coma or something. He doesn't do anything, except sit in the room and stare—out into space, with this blank, empty look on his face. He doesn't do—anything. So you can see him, but I doubt he'll talk to you. He hasn't spoken or done anything active in two months."

Harry scoffed and let out an overwhelmed breath. He didn't know what to think about the information he had just been given. Harry still remembered Kevin McCallister as the smart, mischievous kid who had created every smart tactic to stop him and Marv from doing wrong in both Chicago and New York those two Christmases and who caused them both to go to prison for years. He couldn't believe that Kevin was now the kid whom the lady had just described. Harry shook his head lightly and looked at the lady and shrugged.

"So I wanna see him anyway." Harry said in a low voice.

The lady sighed and looked at the big, circular clock, hanging on the wall behind her and nodded slowly as she looked back at Harry.

"Alright, they just came inside, I'm sure by now," the lady said, "so um, he should be where he always in at this time—the classroom, sitting on the carpet, looking out into space, as always. He doesn't even interact with the other kids—at all. He just stays in that classroom all day, and when he does go to school, he doesn't do his work, he just—stares endlessly into space."

Harry looked down at the floor, with a slightly overwhelmed and surprised look, surprised at this new description he was hearing of Kevin, now.

The lady sighed and walked from around the desk to the hallway, where Harry was.

"Well, come on, I'll take you to him." The lady said as she walked ahead of Harry, down the hall.

_Theme Song: "Let It Die" ~ Foo Fighters_

As the lady walked Harry in the room, Harry saw and found Kevin exactly the way the lady said he would—well ok, it was slightly different in the fact that Kevin wasn't sitting on the carpet, he was sitting in a chair, staring out the window endlessly and motionless. The lady looked at Harry and gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Well, there he is, an hour and a half is the maximum time for visiting." The lady said as she walked away.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, he KNEW how long visiting time was, for it was a time when he himself was a child in that orphanage, he knew the rules of the place. Harry walked into the room and over to Kevin. He contemplated saying anything, because after all, what would he say? Harry looked down and blinked repeatedly, thinking silently of what to say. Finally, he sat down in a chair beside Kevin and stared at him, with seriousness. Kevin stared out the window with the same, blank look that Harry saw on his face out on the playground.

"Kevin McCallister." Harry said in a low voice.

Kevin ignored him, just as he did on the playground, not looking at Harry period. Harry frowned.

"Kevin?" Harry said in a slightly louder tone. "Ya know you can cut this silent crap. I know ya kid and I know you aren't this quiet."

Harry scoffed and laughed slightly and looked away, but as he looked back at Kevin, he saw that Kevin still kept his silence and blank facial expression. Somehow, Harry knew that Kevin wasn't joking around with the silence he was up keeping, this was no act, Kevin was for real. Harry slowly and hesitantly reached out and touched Kevin's hand. Kevin's hand was a bit cold, but motionless, Kevin still kept his blank look, and stared endlessly out the window, as if he couldn't feel Harry's touch at all.

"Kevin? HELLO?" Harry said again while touching Kevin's hand.

Harry sighed and looked down and frowned briefly, before looking back up at Kevin with seriousness.

"Your whole family died," Harry said in a low voice. "I heard from the lady who let me in here. I—I'm sorry kid. Ya know the time Marv and I spent in the Penn, made me and him a lot more remorseful of things we did before, it took some time, and I do mean SOME time, but—we can honestly say being in there changed us. Well, anyway, I didn't come here to talk about me, I just wanted to be sure it was you I saw out there on that playground and it was. Ya know this silence thing? I get it, everything just came and shocked ya at once, kinda like how it did me when I first came here."

Harry looked away and sighed with a frown. He wasn't sure if Kevin was mentally there to hear him or not. Harry took off a sterling silver chain from off his neck. The chain was of a silver colored child standing in the middle of an oval shaped home with a cross on the other side of the chain. Harry placed the chain on the desk beside Kevin.

"Um, its what the last foster mother gave to me," Harry said in a low voice, "before I left the foster home—orphanage system all together and made it out there on my own with Marv and some other buddies. This chain was kinda like my safety charm all during the time I was growing up, kinda like my good luck charm, it still is, but I'll give it to ya. You're gonna need it being in here. I hope someone gets ya out of here real soon, kid. There are better places a smart kid like you deserves to be."

Harry sighed and nodded and stood up and stared at Kevin, as Kevin still sat there, motionless, still silent, still staring out the big, window with a blank, empty expression. Harry sighed and shook his head and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Kevin slowly looked over at the chain sitting on the desk and blinked repeatedly at it, before slowly reaching out and grabbing it and holding it in his hand, as he went back to staring out the window in endless silence, with the same blank look on his face.


	3. Guilt, Feelings & Silence

When Harry arrived back at the apartment, he saw Marv looking all spiffed up in blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue blazer on over top, he was staring at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. Harry looked at Marv and scoffed and smiled.

"Where are you off to, looking like a Jewish Backstreet Boy?" Harry said jokingly.

Marv turned and looked at Harry with a smile.

"I have a date tonight," Marv said with a smile, "This lady on my job—Vanessa Tucker. Oh Harry she is BEAUTIFUL, and she finally said yes to going out with me tonight."

Harry shook his head and scoffed with a brief smile, as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television.

"You and your women," Harry said lightly. "Just make sure you don't let it slip that you're an ex-con, Marv. Women get scared off by that."

Marv scoffed and waved his hand at Harry as he walked to the door of the apartment.

"No need, Harry," Marv said lightly. "She already knows about it and is fine with it."

Harry looked at Marv with surprise and nodded.

"Hmm, lucky you, find out if she has a sister." Harry said with seriousness that on the contrary, had Marv laughing.

"So you're home pretty late, what gives?" Marv asked.

Harry sighed and looked down and frowned.

"Ya know that kid, Kevin McCallister?" Harry asked.

Marv sighed and looked down and frowned.

"How could I forget?" Marv said with a sudden uneasy tone. "He was the reason we spent years behind bars. Why?"

Harry sighed and shook his head and frowned more.

"His family—his ENTIRE family was killed two months ago in a plane crash, Marv." Harry said with seriousness, while flipping through tv channels. "The kid's in an orphanage now."

Marv looked at Harry with complete surprise and shock.

"How—how do you know?" Marv asked with a surprised tone.

Harry shrugged carelessly.

"I drove past the orphanage today after work and saw him on the playground. I went inside and found out all about it. The kid hasn't spoken a word in two months, he's in such shock. I—I felt bad, Marv. I really did, I mean his ENTIRE family. The kid has no one now—he's kinda like us—how we were when we were his age."

Marv scoffed as he leaned up against the apartment door and put his Chicago bears baseball cap on. Marv looked down at the floor with a perplexed look.

"Wow," Marv said in a low voice. "That's a fate that's terrible."

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said in a low voice. "I—I saw him and I felt like I wanted to—"

Harry stopped and blinked repeatedly and then looked up at Marv.

"You're gonna be late for your date, get out of here." Harry said, trying his best to skip the subject.

Marv glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're gonna be alright here?" Marv asked.

Harry nodded while staring at the television.

"Yeah, just—have fun, and get the hell out of here." Harry said jokingly.

Marv scoffed and smiled briefly while shaking his head as he left out the apartment. Harry stared at the television, but his mind wasn't on what was on the television, it was on the kid he had saw today in the orphanage—Kevin McCallister, and Harry had no REAL idea why, but the kid was on his mind at that moment. Harry quickly snapped out of the mental thinking euphoria he found himself in, and scoffed and shook his head as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Theme Song: "I'm On Fire" ~ Bruce Springsteen<em>

_~Saturday~ _

Harry left the apartment early Saturday morning, he had some errands to do, groceries, going over to the bank—things to do, Marv hadn't come home at all that night, so Harry knew it must have been an awesome date for him. However on the way coming from the bank, Harry had the strong urge to drive to the orphanage. As he pulled into the parking lot and went inside, he stopped at the front desk and saw the same lady he saw before, standing behind the desk. The lady smiled briefly.

"Here to see Kevin again?" The lady said lightly.

Harry looked down and frowned briefly and sighed.

"Um—yeah, just for a moment." Harry said in a low hesitant tone. "I won't be long."

The lady shrugged carelessly as she walked from around the desk and walked down the hall, with Harry following.

"Its alright if you do." The lady said as she walked to the classroom Kevin was in. "Its not like he gets any visitors here anyway, so take as much time as you want, today is Saturday anyway."

Harry nodded slightly.

"Thanks Mrs.—what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Shaye." The woman said with a brief smile. "Clarissa Shaye."

Harry shrugged carelessly, she was giving him a flirting look and that's the last thing he was trying to do with her at that moment, besides, it still irked him how she annoyed him with the few things she said on the day before.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Shaye." Harry said as he walked into the classroom Kevin was in, letting the door close behind him, in Clarissa's face. Harry saw Kevin sitting at the table, he was drawing something with crayons. The room was empty. Harry had a small, brown paper bag in hand, and as he walked over to the table Kevin was sitting at, Harry sat down and stared at Kevin, who didn't once look up at him, but continued drawing and acting as if he didn't even see Harry in the room.

"Um, hey, I just thought I'd come back here today." Harry said in a low voice.

Harry sighed and frowned and shook his head.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I—I came here because I was thinking about what I was told about you on yesterday and about coming here to see you yesterday."

Harry shrugged while looking down at the table, he looked at Kevin and saw Kevin was still drawing, acting as if he were ignoring him.

"I—I bought you something, not much but something." Harry said in a low voice. "I don't know why, but I just did."

Harry opened the brown, paper bag and pulled out a VHS video that had the words "Angels with evil souls." Harry scoffed and smiled briefly as he slid the video over to Kevin.

"It's the um—it's the sequel to Angels with even filthier souls." Harry said in a low voice. "I know how you apparently liked those gangster movies, since you used them to scare the hell out of Marv and I when we tried to break in your house that time, so I thought you could watch this and it might—make you feel a little better, being in here."

Harry stared at Kevin, as Kevin continued to draw, not even looking one time at the video or him. Harry sighed and looked down and shook his head. Harry stood up and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll go." Harry said quickly. "Um, I just wanted to—well—never mind, take care kid."

Harry shook his head and frowned and had turned to walk away, when Kevin looked up at him and grabbed his arm, right before Harry was to walk away.

Harry looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Harry said in almost a snapping tone.

Kevin kept his silence, but just stared at him with a blank look for a minute or two, as if he were trying to convey a message to Harry through the silence. Kevin dropped Harry's hand and then went back to drawing. Harry looked at him with a puzzled look. Harry scoffed and shook his head and walked out of the classroom, hesitantly. When Kevin saw that Harry was gone, Kevin grabbed the video and held it close to him, as if holding it for dear life and he continued drawing. Harry stopped in front of the desk where Clarissa was and took out a small notebook and pen and scribbled a number on it and tore the paper off the notebook and handed it to her.

"Um, can you keep my number—for Kevin?" Harry asked.

He scoffed and shook his head and frowned.

"I—I don't know," Harry said in a low voice. "Just in case he might need it, or to just keep me informed how he is."

Clarissa took the note and smiled briefly and nodded.

"Sure, I can do that, but he'll be fine here, really."

Harry looked down and scoffed lightly, with an unsure look.

"Yeah, have a good weekend." Harry said as he walked away.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to see the kid again, it was like déjà vu all over again and Harry didn't want to revisit the past, especially a past that reminded him of his childhood years again, but he felt a guilt feeling inside, after visiting Kevin, a guilt feeling he just for some reason could not put aside…..

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Help

Kevin quietly walked behind the front desk and into the office of the orphanage he was in, at ten at night on Saturday, his eyes already tearing up as he walked in. He quietly tiptoed over to a desk in the office, to where there was a stack of manila folders sitting on the table. Kevin rummaged through the folders and came across his folder, as he opened up his folder, he saw Harry's number on a folded, small sheet of paper. Kevin picked up the number as tears streamed and contemplated what to do. He didn't know Harry well, or at all to be honest, so he wasn't sure whether to call him or not, but Kevin knew he had to do something, at that moment, he was scared and he needed someone—anyone-quick.

Harry was in the kitchen of the apartment—he had the entire place to himself, thankfully, since Marv was out on another date with his new girlfriend. Sure Harry loved Marv because Marv was like a brother to him, but secretly Harry hoped Marv and this girl would work out, so he could move out and he could finally be on his own, have his own space. Harry laughed about his thoughts, as he started to fry chicken in a frying skillet after just finishing fixing a side dish of linguini. At that moment, his phone rang, Harry walked over to the cordless phone he had sitting on a stool in the kitchen and clicked the phone on.

"Hello." Harry sad as he walked back over to the stove, and began putting seasoning on the chicken pieces in the frying pan.

Harry heard silence on the other end of the phone line. Harry frowned slightly.

"Hello?" Harry repeated again as he continued the process of seasoning food.

Still Harry heard silence on the other end. Harry put down his small glass pepper shaker and frowned more.

"HELLO? Who IS this?" Harry said coldly.

Finally Harry heard a small, faint breath.

"Um—um, sorry wrong number, bye." The person on the other end of the line said in a low whisper before hanging up quickly on Harry.

Harry scoffed and looked at the phone with a confused look. He felt like he could recognize the voice, but not completely because the person on the other end was talking so low, almost to a whisper.

Harry quickly clicked the phone off and back on again and pressed start sixty-nine to find out who had just called him. The other end of the line just rang and rang and rang and then finally an answering machine came on.

"Hello you have reached the East side Chicago Orphanage," The answering machine message said, "our hours are from—"

Harry clicked off the phone, not listening to the rest of the message. He frowned more as he stood in front of the stove. Who would be calling him from the orphanage—at THAT time of the night? As far as he knew, all businesses like the orphanage and others closed around four or five in the evening, so who was calling him at ten at night? Harry scoffed again and shook his head. Could it have been Kevin? But how? How could Kevin have been able to call him? Had the orphanage changed so much that now they had phones in each of the kids' rooms now? Harry had NO idea, and he tried to shake the thought of the call out of his mind, but it was still there, way in the background, it was there.

_Theme Song: "Everytime" ~~ Britney Spears_

It was a Sunday morning, when Harry decided to get up early and drive over to the orphanage, the call that he had received the night before had bothered him so much all during the night, that he was actually worried, truly worried, he was worried and curious at the same time. Strange feelings for Harry Lime, since he never really worried about PEOPLE, especially if the people didn't consist of Marv or at one time his deceased ex-wife, Ellie. No, Harry was more so a man who was always worried about things, worried as to whether things would turn out the way he had planned them, but he was never worried about people, people whom he really didn't know—until now, until Kevin. This day, he had a particular worry for Kevin and for the call he had received the night before, the call that said pretty much nothing but could pretty much mean to him that something was wrong. As he drove to the orphanage and walked inside and up to the front desk of the orphanage, he saw Clarissa behind the desk. He sighed slightly and looked at her.

"Um, last night—at around ten, was anyone behind the front desk to make a call out to anyone?" Harry asked.

Clarissa smiled.

"Well first, good morning, Harry. Can we start with that?" Clarissa said politely with her smile.

Harry sighed loudly and looked down with annoyance. This lady was really trying to hard to get him to be interested in her. He looked up at her and faked a brief smile.

"Good morning," Harry forced out with an almost cold tone. "NOW, can you answer my question, please?"

Clarissa smiled and scoffed and looked down and back up at him politely.

"Nope, sorry." Clarissa said in a polite, yet mocking way, a way that she knew would irritate him.

Harry frowned with annoyance.

"You sure?' Harry asked. "Because someone called me from here around ten last night and I—"

Harry stopped and looked down and his frown faded. He knew it must have been Kevin, but that Kevin must have done it undercover, without the orphanage knowing he had snuck into the office to call. Of course, that was it, Harry knew, because it was one of the many little things Harry himself would do when he was a kid and was at that same orphanage. Harry would sneak into the office and call out for pizza, with money he had stole from people and call out prank calls for fun, yeah Harry was a cute version of Dennis the Menace in that orphanage. So, Harry couldn't get Kevin in trouble, by telling the desk about his call he received the night before. Harry looked at Clarissa with a scoff and a shake of the head.

"Um, can I visit Kevin for a bit?" Harry asked. "I know its Sunday, but um, I—well—can I?"

Clarissa nodded with a smile.

"He's in the room down the hall, second door to the left." Clarissa said. "Visiting time is for one hour."

Harry scoffed and frowned at her mentioning AGAIN when visiting time was, damn it, he KNEW when it was. Was this woman dumb or what? He walked down the hall and to the door of the room Clarissa said Kevin was in and walked in. Harry saw Kevin sitting at a table in the classroom and was drawing endlessly. Harry sighed and shook his head as he went and sat in a chair at the table beside Kevin. Harry stared at Kevin silently, while Kevin continued to draw. Harry looked closer and saw that Kevin was wearing Harry's chain around his neck. Harry scoffed and smiled briefly.

"So you called me last night," Harry said in a low voice. "What's up?"

Kevin ignored Harry and continued to draw, not even paying any attention to Harry. Harry frowned.

"You gonna talk to me?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, I know it was you who called me last night. Don't worry, I didn't say anything to the lady at the front desk, you're safe. Besides, I can't stand that lady at the front desk."

Harry said with a brief laugh, however Kevin continued drawing, and pretending as if Harry weren't even in the room. Kevin still held that blank, empty expression. Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"Kevin, how long are you going to keep up this silent treatment here, huh?" Harry said in a slightly angry tone.

Kevin continued to ignore him, and continued drawing.

"So that's it, huh?" Harry said coldly. "You're just going to stay—silent? Pretend this place isn't as bad as you KNOW it is. That this place isn't so horrible that you felt you had to call me last night? Hmm?"

Kevin continued to ignore Harry and continued drawing, only now he was drawing with darker colors—with black and dark purple. He was drawing over the happy faced people on his paper that he had drew, as if he were trying to cover over them with darkness. He began drawing at a fast speed, an angry speed. Harry frowned deeply at Kevin and then scoffed and rolled his eyes at the thirteen year old kid. Harry stood up and sighed angrily.

"Fine, I'm trying to help you, Kevin, ya know?" Harry said angrily, "but—but damn it, I can't—I CAN'T help you, if you don't help me. You keep up this silence and so I can't help you, maybe you don't want help, I—I don't know, either way, I'm done trying to help or do—whatever the hell—THIS is with you."

Harry turned and walked away angrily and Kevin, as he continued to draw, frowned while drawing. He threw his crayons across the table and stared at the table with a hurt expression.

"Don't go." Kevin said in a low voice, but a voice that Harry was able to hear.

Harry turned and looked at him with a hint of anger in his facial expression.

"What?" Harry said coldly.

Kevin looked at Harry slowly and then looked down at the floor.

"I—I said, don't go—Please." Kevin said in a low voice. "I—I don't want to be here. I miss—I miss my mom and dad, my family."

Kevin looked down and broke into light tears. Harry stared at him and rolled his eyes and looked down and the floor and frowned. This kid reminded Harry a lot of himself as a kid. Harry walked over to Kevin and sat down in the chair beside him and hugged him close as Kevin hugged him back.

"I—I know." Harry said in a low voice. "I know its hard kid."

Harry hugged Kevin as Kevin cried almost severely. Harry almost felt as if he could feel Kevin's pain, maybe it was because Harry knew all about being without parents—tragically, it was a bad feeling, a horrible feeling.

"I don't want to stay here," Kevin said through tears. "This place is horrible."

Harry sighed and frowned a bit. Why was this kid telling HIM this? Maybe because Kevin felt like he could trust him now? Or maybe because this kid had no one else now? Harry wasn't sure, he wasn't even sure what he could do to help Kevin. Of course the answer was so simple to anyone else on the outside looking in, but to Harry, the answer was complicated, very complicated. Harry was in a complicated, difficult situation…..

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Father Figure

_Theme Song: "Father Figure" ~ George Michael  
><em>

Harry walked out of the classroom that Kevin was in and sighed as he walked up to the desk where Clarissa was.

"Yes Harry?" Clarissa said with a smile.

Harry sighed again and looked down and then back up at Clarissa and frowned slightly.

"Um, I—I was wondering how I go about um—being um—Kevin's foster parent." Harry said hesitantly.

Harry could hear the hesitance in his own voice, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing or not. Harry didn't know the first thing about taking care of a kid. Clarissa smiled and nodded as she turned and pulled out some stapled papers from her desk and put it on a clip board and handed it to Harry.

"That's great, Harry!" Clarissa said with her continued smile.

Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah I guess." Harry said.

"Well you fill these out, and I fax them over to Mrs. Devers upstairs and then you take Kevin home and on Monday, Mrs. Devers will call you to set up a time to come and inspect your living quarters to see if its acceptable for Kevin to continue staying with you."

Harry looked at Clarissa with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean, I get to take him home today though?" Harry asked.

Clarissa nodded with a smile. Harry scoffed and smiled as he took the clipboard of papers and went and sat down in a chair a few feet from the desk. As Harry was filing out the papers, numerous thoughts were racing through his mind. How would he be able to take care of a kid? Granted, this was no ordinary kid, this was thirteen year old Kevin McCallister, the once-kid who used a ton of traps to physically hurt Harry and Marv and now Harry wanted to adopt the kid? Somehow Harry couldn't understand it, or why he was doing it, but he just knew he had to do it. His mind went back to seeing Kevin crying in that room, it reminded him so much of himself at that age. As Harry signed his signature to the last page, he walked back over to the desk and handed Clarissa the clipboard of papers.

Clarissa smiled.

"Great, lets go get Kevin and tell him he's going home with you." Clarissa said with a smile.

Harry looked at her with a slight frown.

"Um, if you don't mind, can I tell him myself?" Harry asked. "I just wanna surprise him and tell him, ya know?

Clarissa looked down and scoffed with a brief smile.

"Sure, but just before you leave with him, you have to stop pass the front desk, so I can know you're leaving with him." Clarissa said.

Harry nodded before walking away, back to Kevin's classroom.

As Harry walked back into the classroom, he saw Kevin sitting in a big, rocking chair, by the window, with the back of the chair turned to the door of the classroom. Harry walked over to Kevin and pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Harry could feel a twinge of nervousness fill him.

"Um, Kevin, I um—I have some good news," Harry said in an almost low voice. "You're getting out of here and going home with me. I signed papers to become your foster parent."

Kevin looked down at his hands and blinked repeatedly. His face held a look of sadness.

Harry looked down briefly with a slight hurt look. Could Kevin make it any more obvious that he didn't want Harry as his foster parent? Harry frowned as he briefly looked down again.

"Look, I—I know, I'm the last person you wanna stay with," Harry said in a low voice, "but I just thought—ya know you said you wanted to get out of here and I couldn't just leave with you feeling that way, so I just—I—wanted to help you and—"

Harry was interrupted by Kevin reaching over and hugging Harry warmly, Harry scoffed with a taken back look. Harry smiled briefly and hugged him back lightly.

"Good, you had me feeling kinda bad there, kid." Harry said with a brief smile.

Kevin pulled away from Harry and smiled briefly.

"Thank you, this place is horrible." Kevin said in a low voice. "I promise not to plant any traps to hurt you like I did four years ago."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Good, I hope not," Harry said with a brief smile. "I'm fifty-one now and at my old age, I couldn't survive your traps a third time."

Kevin scoffed with a brief smile as Harry stood up and sighed.

"Well, ready to go?" Harry asked Kevin as he extended his hand to Kevin to hold.

Kevin nodded as he got up and took hold of his hand and they walked to the door of the room.

"Can I bring my photos of my family with me?" Kevin asked lightly. "I don't want to forget them. I still miss them."

Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, sure you can." Harry replied.

As they both walked to the front desk, Clarissa walked from out of the office and behind the desk and smiled at Kevin. She leaned down in front of him and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You're excited about going with Harry, Kevin?" Clarissa asked.

Kevin frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please, lady, excited?" Kevin said almost coldly. "My family just died about a month ago, there's little I get excited about anymore."

Clarissa's smile faded as she stood back up and looked uncomfortably at Harry. Meanwhile, Harry was trying his best to hide his amused look at Kevin's response.

"Well, Mrs. Devers will contact you early Monday morning to schedule an interview to come see your homes for inspection, so please try not to miss her call."

Harry scoffed and frowned at her.

"Yeah, I'll try my best, Ms. Clarissa, alright?" Harry said sarcastically with attitude. "I'll try to fit her call in my busy schedule. Are we done here now, can we go?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, bye, have a nice weekend." Clarissa said sharply.

* * *

><p><em><span>Theme Song: "Go Your Own Way" ~ Fleetwood Mac<span> {I picked this song because this song reminds me SO much of Joe, probably because it was in the scene he had with Robert Di Niro, in Casino}_

Harry and Kevin walked away but Harry stopped and let go of Kevin's hand and walked back to Clarissa and sighed and slightly frowned.

"Look, I—I think I've been snapping at you for no reason, alright and I'm sorry." Harry said politely.

Clarissa smiled briefly.

"Well, thank you, I appreciate it."

Harry nodded and looked down briefly and back up at her.

"You could let me make it up to ya over coffee maybe?" Harry said. "Maybe dinner?"

Clarissa smiled and blushed heavily, yeah, he knew it, he knew she would like that response, it was so obvious that the lady liked him, that even Ray Charles could see it and HE was blind.

"Well, sure I'd love that." Clarissa said with her continued coy smile.

Harry looked away and scoffed with a smile and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Harry said quickly, almost under his breath, "well you have my number, so feel free to call me, or whatever."

Clarissa nodded and he nodded slightly himself.

"Alright, have a good weekend, Clarissa." Harry said before walking away.

Clarissa watched him and Kevin leave and scoffed with a smile as she shook her head.


	6. Nightmares

Theme Song: "My Father's Eyes" ~ Eric Clapton

As Harry drove Kevin home, Harry hoped Marv wouldn't be there, he didn't even know how he'd explain Kevin to Marv, and he didn't have the words nor the energy tonight. As they drove down the street, with Kevin sitting in the front seat, Harry noticed Kevin was quiet—about as silent as he was when Harry had saw him for the first time in years, in the classroom. Harry sighed as he reached a red light and glanced over at Kevin.

"Um, I have dinner at home." Harry said lightly. "Um, fried chicken and linguine with sauce, it's a favorite Italian dish of mine. If—if you want though, we can stop at Mickey D's or something."

Kevin shook his head silently.

"No, what you have is fine." Kevin said in a low voice. "Um, if its alright with you, when we get to your house, I'd just like to go to sleep. I'm so tired, I haven't slept in—nights."

Harry looked at Kevin with sympathetic eyes and nodded.

"Um yeah, sure, sure Kevin." Harry said as he started driving again down the road.

Harry couldn't quite understand why Kevin was so tired, though of course, Harry had never lost his entire family in death before, he just was abandoned by his birth mother, so he had no idea what kind of emotional and psychological stress that Kevin was under—but he was soon to find out.

As they walked to Harry's apartment door, Harry took in a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening it. He turned and looked at Kevin, who was staring at Harry, patiently waiting for him to open the door so they could go inside.

"Um, Kevin, before we both go in," Harry said, "Um, could ya give me a minute or two? See—"

"Marv doesn't know I'm coming and you need a minute to break the news to him?" Kevin said directly.

Harry scoffed and smiled with a surprised look.

"How—how'd you know?"

Harry scoffed again and shook his head.

"Never mind, I already know, you're a smart kid." Harry said as he turned back to open the door.

Kevin stood to the side of the door to not be seen as Harry walked inside the apartment and left the door cracked halfway open. He saw Marv sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels. Harry sighed and sat down in a chair across from Marv and looked at him nervously.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering when you'd get home." Marv said, his eyes glued to the channels he was flipping through. "So, where's the kid? Hiding in the hall or something?"

Harry looked at Marv with a surprised frown.

"Wh—what? What kid Marv?" Harry said with an almost nervous smile.

Marv sighed and looked at Harry with a brief smile.

"Come on, Harry, some lady named Clarissa—something called here and told me to tell you, you forgot to sign the last page of the form for becoming Kevin's foster parent—hmm?"

Harry sighed and briefly closed his eyes and frowned. He was cold busted.

"Marv, look, before you start telling me all the reasons why its wrong, just—"

Marv interrupted.

"Relax Harry, I'm not." Marv said calmly. "I understand. The kid lost his entire family, he has no one else. That orphanage lady explained it all to me on the phone. I understand. You've got a good heart, Harry, you always have. He's a lucky kid that you came along."

Harry scoffed and smiled.

"Thanks Marv, yeah I just—I couldn't leave him there like that. He reminded me so much of myself at his age, in that kind of similar predicament."

Marv nodded and sighed.

"I know Harry, I know." Marv said. "Its cool he's staying here, just keep him AWAY from anything sharp, sticky or anything that could be used as a weapon."

Harry laughed.

* * *

><p><span>Theme Song: "For Colored Girls Soundtrack Main Theme" ~ Aaron Zigman {can be heard on , it's a beautiful classical symphony that I think is saddening and fitting for this next scene}<span>

It was around eight that night, when Kevin was staying in the small, but pleasant guest room of the apartment, it had a small window, with brown colored curtains, there was a full sized bed in the room and a night stand table and a lamp, that was it. Kevin was in the bed, asleep, just as he said he wanted to do when he got inside. Meanwhile Harry and Marv were at the living room table playing poker and Harry was on the verge of losing.

Harry slammed down his cards on the table and rolled his eyes angrily.

"Damn it, I lost again!" Harry said angrily as Marv laughed. "You're cheating Marv, I know it!"

Marv scoffed with a smile.

"What? I am not!" Marv said with his smile. "Hey, its not my fault, you're—"

Marv was interrupted by the sound of loud crying and screaming. Marv frowned.

"Who the hell is that?" Marv asked.

Harry stood up immediately and looked with worry.

"I think its Kevin." Harry said as he ran out the room, with Marv following.

As Harry and Marv ran into Kevin's room, they saw Kevin tossing and turning roughly in bed, through sleep, while crying and screaming severely.

"No! No! Mom! Dad! No! Someone help!" Kevin screamed through severe tears and through sleep. "Mom! Dad! NO!"

Harry frowned as he stared at Kevin.

"What—what's wrong with him, Harry?" Marv said as he stared with worry at Kevin.

"He's having some sort of nightmare." Harry said as he ran over to Kevin and began trying to wake him up.

As Harry shook Kevin to wake him up, Kevin opened his eyes and gasped loudly. Kevin looked all around the room with his tearful eyes.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Harry asked. "You were having a nightmare there, kid."

Kevin looked at Harry with his eyes clouded with tears. Kevin shook his head as tears streamed.

"My mom—my dad! I saw them—on the airplane!" Kevin said through severe tears. "I saw them dying on the airplane!"

As Kevin broke into severe tears, Harry hugged him.

"Hey, hey, its alright, Kevin, alright?" Harry said as he hugged Kevin close. "It was just a nightmare is all, alright? Its alright now."

As Kevin continued to cry, Harry looked at Marv and Marv looked at Harry, they both knew Kevin had some real emotional problems from what he had been through and both Harry and Marv wondered if they'd both be strong enough to help the thirteen year old kid through it….what they didn't know was that, Kevin's nightmare that night was just the beginning of a continuance of emotional problems for the kid, that would soon grow to become far worst…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Strong Enough

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I truly appreciate it, thanks to Kevin McCallister, Dorri J and Aline! **_

* * *

><p>As Harry watched as Kevin fell asleep in his arms basically, Harry tried to move, but couldn't because Kevin was lying on top of him, so Harry decided to just lie there and sleep in the room. However, it was quite difficult with Harry's mind swirling with thoughts of how he'd be able to tackle tomorrow with this kid that he now had.<p>

_**~The Next Morning~**_

Harry awakened early Monday morning, just as Marv was about to leave out for work. Marv stopped and looked at Harry with a sigh.

"How was the kid last night after the nightmare?" Marv asked.

Harry sighed and shrugged.

"He was alright—kinda, he cried himself to sleep. That Clarissa lady called early this morning too, and said Mrs. Devers changed from today and is supposed to come inspect the place on Friday, for me to keep Kevin here, so that gives me more time to mentally prepare, ya know?"

Harry shook his head and frowned.

"I—I just don't know though Marv," Harry said in a low voice. "I'm kinda not even sure what the hell I got myself into here."

Marv sighed and frowned slightly.

"Harry, you can handle this," Marv said seriously. "I KNOW you, you can handle this because you're strong. You can't turn your back on him, Harry, you're all he has now that his family's gone. He needs you and so you have to stick it out and be there for him and you CAN, Harry, and besides, you're not alone. I'm here to help—except on days when I'm with my girl, then its so long."

Harry scoffed with a brief smile and shook his head as Marv laughed.

"But seriously Harry, you aren't doing this alone." Marv said. "I'm here to help but don't—send him back or anything just cause of one nightmare, this kid might be a good thing for you."

Harry sighed and nodded and looked at Marv with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Hey, when you'd start getting so smart, Marv?"

Marv laughed.

"Since I left prison," Marv said. "Why, I can even spell encyclopedia now. Its e-n-c-y-c-l-p-e-d-i-a."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You forgot the 'o', Marv after the 'l', right before the 'p'." Harry said with a smile.

Marv gasped and nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I forgot there was an 'o' in there."

Harry laughed and ushered him to the door of the apartment.

"Ok, time for you to go to work." Harry said.

Marv stopped at the door and looked back at Harry.

"Wait, so school's out for the summer for the kid, so what are you going to do with him?" Marv asked. "Are you taking him to work with you?"

Harry sighed.

"Um, no, I called my job this morning and since I have a bunch of vacation time, I took the week off, so that Kevin and I could—I don't know—spend some foster-parent—kid time doing some things, ya know, maybe take him to a baseball game, the zoo—something like that."

Marv scoffed and shook his head and smiled.

"See? Already thinking like a father." Marv said, continuously smiling.

Harry scoffed and briefly smiled as he playfully pushed Marv out the door.

It was an hour later when Kevin awakened, he walked out to the living room and into the kitchen and saw Harry in the kitchen, cooking at the stove. Kevin walked over to Harry and briefly looked at him.

"Um, um, I'm sorry about last night—the nightmare." Kevin said in a low voice.

Harry looked at Kevin and scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be, its fine. I get it." Harry said.

Harry turned the stove off and walked over to the table in the kitchen, as Kevin followed, and sat down with Kevin at the table.

"Ya know, I'm gonna be honest with ya, Kevin," Harry began, "I don't know the first thing about raising a kid, so you're gonna have to bear with me, alright?"

Kevin nodded while looking down at the table.

"Good, and um, I understand what you're going through with you losing your parents and family and all. I know it must be tough, but we're gonna get through this, ok? I'm gonna help you get through this."

Kevin sighed and frowned slightly.

"Do you think my parents', my family can see me? From heaven?" Kevin asked.

Harry looked down and frowned, not quite sure how to answer that question. Harry was himself unsure of all things spiritual, heaven and God.

"Yeah I do, Kevin." Harry replied. "And I'm sure they still love ya, even from way up there in the sky."

Kevin smiled briefly.

"Look, I was gonna make breakfast here," Harry started, "but I took a week off from work, so maybe—I don't know, we could spend a week hanging out together, going to a game or something. Then next week, I can check around to see what summer camps I can get you in for the rest of the summer."

Kevin looked at Harry with an odd look, Harry had never seen from him before. It was a suspicious look, in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, you don't have to get me into a summer camp." Kevin said flatly. "I'm thirteen, I'd rather stay here and watch cable in the cool, away from the outside heat."

Harry scoffed and looked down with a brief smile and shook his head. Harry was surprised at how smart this kid, Kevin was.

"Alright, well if you promise to stay out of trouble, then, yeah, you can stay home for the summer." Harry said with a brief smile.

"You said I can stay home—you mean here? This is my home now?" Kevin asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean if you want it to be, yeah kiddo." Harry said.

Kevin smiled and quickly reached over and hugged Harry lightly, which once again took Harry aback with surprise, but Harry hugged him back.

"Alright, well you better go get dressed, we're gonna have a full day of fun ahead." Harry said.

Kevin pulled away and smiled.

"Can we go to the movies first?" Kevin asked.

Harry looked with a slight frown, as if thinking.

"Um, yeah sure, what movie are ya wanting to see? The Lion King? Aladdin?"

Kevin shook his head with a smile.

"No, the new gangster movie, Casino," Kevin said with his continued smile, "It's with Robert Di Niro, Joe Pesci and some other of the coolest bad guys. Its like the movie Angels with filthy souls—only with more crime."

Harry frowned with a "what the hell look".

"Uh, no Kevin, I've seen that film and its nowhere near appropriate for you to watch." Harry said.

Kevin frowned.

"Oh please, come on, Harry, the film is awesome!" Kevin said with excitement.

Harry sighed.

"That film has both Robert Di Niro and Joe Pesci cursing the entire time throughout the movie, and the violence—no Kevin, sorry, only PG-13 flicks."

Kevin made an angry expression and began pouting like some eight year old child. Harry sighed and looked away and kept in his urge to laugh at seeing Kevin's ridiculous expression. Harry couldn't blame Kevin for liking gangster films, cause when he was a kid he liked them too, hell Harry Lime LOVED gangster films and mafia films. Harry sighed and looked at Kevin with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright, we'll go see Casino," Harry said, "but you PROMISE to leave the violence AT the movies and don't come home trying to pull out baseball bats to beat me and Marv with and stuff, ok?"

Kevin laughed.

"I super promise." Kevin said with a smile.

Harry nodded with a sigh and a brief smile.

"Ok, go get ready then for us to go."

Kevin happily jumped up and ran out the room and Harry scoffed with a smile and shook his head.


	8. Casino

_**Theme Song: "Happy, Shiny, People" ~ REM**_

When Harry and Kevin, arrived at the movie theater, they found it crowded with people, mostly a bunch of pimple faced teens in short shorts, short skirts, tank tops and flip flops, the type of people Harry mostly hated being around, because of how he envisioned teens to be.

"How about I buy us some soda and some popcorn to go in the movies with, hmm?" Harry said.

Kevin frowned and was about to say something but stopped and just silently nodded. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't like popcorn?" Harry said with a scoff and a brief smile.

"No, it—its just I—no—never mind." Kevin said in a low voice.

Harry looked away and scoffed again and briefly smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid to say what you're gonna say kiddo," Harry said.

"Well, can I have a pizza slice instead of popcorn?" Kevin asked.

Harry raised his eyebrow and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Hell no kid, what ya think I'm made out of money or something!" Harry said coldly.

Kevin looked at Harry with guilt.

"Never mind, I'm sorry for asking." Kevin said in a low voice.

Harry looked away and broke into silent laughter. Kevin looked at Harry with anger.

"Hey, you said no, you don't have to laugh about it." Kevin said coldly.

"Kevin, I was joking," Harry said between laughter. "I was only joking; you want a pizza slice, sure, how about I buy ya two?"

Kevin's eyes widened.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

Harry sighed and nodded with a brief smile.

"Yeah sure, why not, you skipped breakfast anyway, so sure." Harry said as he took Kevin's hand and led him over to the concession stand.

Kevin smiled without Harry taking notice. Harry wasn't too bad as a foster parent, in Kevin's eyes. And here Kevin was sure that living with Harry was going to be pure torture and revenge for Kevin sending Harry and Marv to prison, but Harry was actually being super nice to Kevin. It was actually almost touching to the thirteen year old.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "Gimme Shelter" ~ Rolling Stones {Also heard in the film 'Casino'} <strong>_

As they walked into the theater and to their seats, with popcorn, soda and Kevin's pizza slices, they sat down and Harry was amazed to see the theater was packed with people. He was sure that this film wouldn't be a crowd pleaser because of the violence, but apparently it was because almost every seat was filled. Harry looked at Kevin, as he (Harry) sipped on his soda.

"So how'd you know about this film anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well," Kevin said between eating pizza, "one of my favorite actors plays in this, Joe Pesci. Harry, you know come to think of it, he looks almost exactly like you, kinda talks like you too—except he uses a lot of curse words."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hmm, Joe Pesci? Never heard of him." Harry said. "He looks like me?"

Kevin nodded as he took another bite of his pizza. Harry scoffed and shook his head with his continued look of surprise.

"Well, I'm surprised I never heard of him then, if he looks like me, are you sure ya wanna see a film this violent though?." Harry said before taking more sips of his soda.

Kevin nodded with a smile, and Harry scoffed and smiled as he shook his head.

Halfway through the film, Casino, Kevin was practically laughing at almost every scene in the film, while Harry was looking with utter shock at some of the violent scenes. And then Harry saw Joe Pesci enter the first scene of the film, Harry raised his eyebrows and frowned with utter surprise.

"Holy shit." Harry said under his breath.

Kevin looked at Harry and smiled.

"See, doesn't he look just like you?" Kevin said with a smile.

"The word 'just' is an understatement," Harry said in a low voice. "Its like I'm looking at a clone up there."

Kevin laughed as he continued back watching the film. As the film continued on, with more and more violence between the characters, Kevin laughed and gasped and smiled at certain scenes and enjoyed the film as if he were watching a comedy, while Harry looked with shock as he saw certain violent and sexual scenes. He looked at Kevin and covered Kevin's eyes when it came to the Sharon Stone and Joe Pesci sex scene. Kevin scoffed and moved Harry's hand away and looked at Harry and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked with his continued smile.

"You don't need to see a sex scene that—graphic." Harry said sternly.

Kevin scoffed and smiled and shook his head.

"Please, I've seen sex scenes before, I started watching them when I was nine." Kevin said directly as he continued back watching the film.

Harry looked at Kevin with a surprised frown and scoffed and shook his head. This kid was way too knowledgeable than Harry thought. As the film finally got to the part where Joe's character, Nicky was being beaten to a pulp and buried in the desert, the scene was all too violent for Harry and he turned his head and scoffed with a frown, while Kevin laughed while watching it, as if it were a comedic movie scene.

"Look Harry, you're missing it!" Kevin said with a smile.

"No, I—I can't look at that," Harry said, still with his eyes and face covered from the screen. "Good God, they're gonna kill that guy, look at all that blood and—ugh, no, its way too much violence for me, nah ah."

Kevin laughed and shook his head as he went back to watching the movie. He couldn't believe Harry was talking about the movie being too violent when he and Marv used to burglarize houses with crow bars and such AND brandished a gun in front of him (Kevin) four years ago. After the movie was over, Kevin sighed with a smile.

"Wow that was awesome Harry!" Kevin said excitedly. "Robert Di Niro and Joe Pesci kicked ass in that film!"

Harry frowned and looked at Kevin with warning eyes.

"Hey, nah ah, watch your mouth, kid," Harry said sternly. "I told ya, leave the swearing and the violence in the movie, alright?"

Kevin nodded with a guilty look, but with a small smile. Harry shook his head and scoffed with a brief smile.

"I don't know how you can look at a film that—violent." Harry said as he got up from his seat and he and Kevin walked out the theater.

"Oh I love them!" Kevin said with a smile. "Especially Joe Pesci, hey he and Robert Di Niro are coming to Chicago next month for an actor's convention, maybe you can meet Joe Pesci since he looks just like you."

Harry looked at Kevin with a frown and an eyebrow raised.

"Now what would **I** have to say to Joe Pesci?" Harry said with a scoff.

Kevin laughed.

"You can tell him how much you look like him." Kevin replied.

Harry frowned slightly and sighed.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't wanna meet me, Kev'." Harry said. "Besides, if he's anything like he was in that movie, I'd doubt he'd wanna meet me."

Kevin scoffed and smiled.

"You'd be surprised." Kevin replied with a smile.

Harry looked at Kevin and laughed briefly while shaking his head.

"Ok, where to now?" Kevin asked.

Harry sighed and thought with a slight frown.

"Oh I know." Harry said with a smile.

Kevin scoffed with a brief smile.

"Where?" Kevin asked.

"Come on, you'll see." Harry said as he took Kevin's hand and led him away to the car.


	9. Feelings of Adoption

_**Theme Song: "Roam" ~ B-52's**_

As the day went on, Harry and Kevin went everywhere, to a Yankee and cubs baseball game, where Harry bought Kevin a Chicago cubs tee-shirt, and baseball cap, during the following days in the week, their outings became better as Harry took Kevin to the zoo, where Harry was able to get Kevin to feed one of the pandas, under the supervision of an attendant of course, Harry took Kevin out to the Chicago carnival, to get on the rides and play the different games and such at the carnival, Harry took Kevin out to Dave and Buster's to play video games and other amusement interactions they had at Dave and Buster's, that same day, Harry took Kevin to an Italian pizzeria that he knew of and bought him dinner—a cheese pizza. Harry even took Kevin shopping for clothes on Thursday, which Harry saw Kevin was in definite need of. The day was just complete fun for the both of them, and it was about eight that night when Harry and Kevin had came back home, with about six or seven shopping bags, Harry could afford it, with him getting paid very well on his job.

_**Theme Song: "My Father's Eyes" ~ Eric Clapton**_

As Harry drove into the parking lot of the apartment and parked the car and turned the engine off, he looked over in the passenger seat beside him and saw Kevin was knocked out, asleep. Harry stared at him and scoffed and smiled. Harry couldn't believe he was saying this, but he actually thought Kevin was a cute kid, lying there asleep. He was the type of kid Harry always wanted to have, but never did—smart, polite, always thinking—yeah a soft spot was growing in Harry's heart for Kevin. As Harry got out the car, he walked over to the passenger side and picked a sleeping Kevin up in his arms and carried him inside and into the apartment, and laid him in his (Kevin's) bed, in his room.

"Goodnight kiddo." Harry said with a smile before leaving out of the room, to go back out to the car to get the bags they had gotten from shopping.

As Harry bought the bags back in the apartment, he saw the note from Marv on the fridge door, it said that he wouldn't be home until ten that night because he was out on a date again with Vanessa. Harry scoffed and shook his head with a brief smile as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television and started clicking through channels. As he was clicking through channels, his mind was thinking, thinking about Marv, his job—Kevin, and just as suddenly as breathing, the thought came to him—adoption. Harry thought about the fun—all the fun he had with Kevin over the week, all the laughing he shared with Kevin, at one point during one of their outings, Harry had even referred to Kevin as "his kid"—by accident. Yeah, a soft spot was growing within Harry for Kevin, a spot that was growing larger by the second, by the minute. Harry wouldn't mind taking care of Kevin forever, being there for his PTA meetings, going to his baseball and/or basketball games, being his _father._ In fact, Harry wanted it, a part of him inside wanted it. Kevin was growing on Harry—quickly too. He wanted to keep Kevin—not just for a week, a month, or a year but for as long as possible. He wasn't sure how Kevin would take the news but Harry sure knew that this was something he definitely wanted to do. Kevin gave his life a little bit more of a purpose and he liked raising a kid—as a _father_. Harry Lime wanted to adopt Kevin McCallister-although Harry was unaware that the process, and the road to adopting him, wasn't going to be so easy…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Trouble

It was a Friday morning when Mrs. Devers walked into the office of Clarissa's, with a folder in hand, and looked at her sternly.

"That Kevin McCallister kid, who did he go with?" Mrs. Devers asked. "Who was his foster parent again?"

Clarissa looked up from her computer that she was busy doing work on and sighed.

"Um, Harry Lime," Clarissa replied. "He put in an application and—"

Mrs. Devers frowned and nodded.

"Well, no I'm going over there with an associate of mine, he is NOT to be a foster parent to that child."

Clarissa frowned with an eyebrow raised.

"What why not?" Clarissa asked.

Mrs. Devers scoffed and frowned.

"Harry Lime, I checked out his background from the social security number he provided." Mrs. Devers said, "he has a criminal record—a lengthy criminal record. He was convicted of a felony for breaking and entering and armed robbery years ago and then when he and his friend Marv Merchants escaped from prison after only doing six months in prison, he was arrested again for kidnapping and for the attempted murder of Kevin McCallister—four years ago and you LET this—this convicted thug take this child out of the orphanage!"

Clarissa sighed and briefly closed her eyes and slightly frowned.

"Mrs. Devers," Clarissa began, "he also served five years in prison for what he did, in which time he managed to not only become rehabilitated, but he also managed to get his bachelors in Architecture. He's a changed man and when he would come and visit Kevin, Kevin seemed to really take to him."

Mrs. Devers shook her head and frowned more.

"No, that doesn't matter." Mrs. Devers replied sternly. "This man is a CONVICTED FELON. I am going to his home address right now and removing that child from that home NOW. We must make sure that the children of this orphanage goes with SAFE men and women."

Mrs. Devers walked away quickly and sternly and Clarissa looked away with sadness. She thought Kevin was a good fit for Harry and she had an inkling that from the way Harry was with her, during the short times that she saw him, that he wouldn't take the news or Mrs. Devers arrival lightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "Gimme Shelter" ~ Rolling Stones<strong>_

Harry and Kevin were in the living room, at the table and Harry and Kevin were playing monopoly. Kevin laughed heartily when Harry moved his piece on the board and landed in jail.

"Ha! That's twice for you Harry, once in real life and now in the game." Kevin said between laughter.

Harry looked at Kevin with a raised eyebrow and a upset look.

"Hahaha." Harry said sarcastically before he laughed briefly.

"Ya want a game I can win at, then we should play Poker, kid." Harry said with a smile. "You don't stand a chance with me playing poker."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh yeah? How do YOU know how to play poker?" Kevin asked with his continued smile.

Harry scoffed and shook his head and smiled.

"I learned years ago from the mo—I mean um, from this guy I used to know, named Sam." Harry said with a shrug. "He used to own this casino out in Vegas, him and his then wife Ginger and I—well it's a long story and you're too young to hear about it."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked as if he were thinking for a moment.

"Hmm, sounds similar to the story from the movie we saw Monday." Kevin said.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. He knew why it sounded similar but decided to keep his secrets to himself, they were secrets that even Marv didn't even know about.

"Uh—yeah, yeah—anyway, changing the subject here, tomorrow, Marv and I are going to a basketball game, I got you and I tickets in the front row."

Kevin gasped and smiled.

"Oh great!" Kevin said with a surprised smile.

Harry laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you're excited about it."

At that moment, a knock came at Harry's door and Harry sighed and frowned slightly. He figured either Marv forgot his key—again, or it was Mrs. Devers coming to inspect the apartment. Harry hoped for the latter. He got up and walked to the door and opened it, as soon as he did, Mrs. Devers walked in, with a male associate with her. The male associate looked to be about in his thirties, and looked like a younger version of Matt Damon.

"My name is Mrs. Devers, Mr. Lime and I'm here to take Kevin McCallister back to the orphanage." Mrs. Devers said coldly.

Mrs. Devers walked over to Kevin and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Kevin frowned at her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm taking you back to the orphanage, Kevin." Mrs. Devers said sternly.

Harry looked at Mrs. Devers with a frown.

"Whoa, what? You're doing WHAT?" Harry said.

Mrs. Devers looked at him coldly.

"I'm taking him BACK to the orphanage, Mr. Lime." Mrs. Devers said coldly. "I checked your background—your criminal background and we do NOT allow children to go with convicted felons. I'm sorry, goodbye."

Mrs. Devers walked to the apartment door while holding Kevin's arm tightly. Kevin looked back at Harry with a sad look. Harry grabbed Mrs. Devers arm and spun her around and stared at her with anger.

"What? No wait, you're not taking him anywhere!" Harry said angrily, his Italian accent becoming more recognizable when he spoke angrily. "What the hell does my criminal background have to do with anything! I served my time!"

"Yeah he served his time, so let me go damn it!" Kevin said angrily.

Mrs. Devers looked at Kevin with shock and then looked up at Harry with disgust.

"Did YOU teach him that, Mr. Lime?" Mrs. Devers said coldly. "Your criminal record has EVERYTHING to do with it. We do not put children into the hands of criminals!"

Mrs. Devers stormed out the apartment with Kevin in hand and Kevin looked back at Harry with sadness.

"Harry, don't let them take me!" Kevin shouted. "I don't want to go back there!"

"I won't Kevin, I promise, I'm driving up there right now to sort this out, alright?" Harry said as he walked out after Mrs. Devers and the associate as they were walking out of the building and getting into Mrs. Devers car.

Harry watched Mrs. Devers drive away and looked pissed.

As he stormed back into the building and into his apartment, he looked around angrily.

"Son of a bitch! Damn it! Mother fucker!" Harry yelled angrily as he threw his keys down to the

floor.

He sat down on the sofa and sighed with anger and sadness. He couldn't lose Kevin, not now, just when he started getting used to having him around, being around him, taking care of him. No, Harry wasn't going to take this lying down. He jumped up and got his keys and quickly walked out of his apartment, on his way to the orphanage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "Gimme Shelter" ~ Rolling Stones<strong>_

As Harry walked into the orphanage, he walked up to the front desk and saw Clarissa there, when Clarissa saw him, she stood up quickly and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Where's Mrs. Devers?" Harry said, with his voice slightly filled with building upset. "She came and took Kevin this morning."

Clarissa sighed and frowned.

"She's upstairs on the third floor, come on I'll take you to her." Clarissa said as she walked from out of the office and from behind the desk.

Harry followed her as she walked down the hall to the elevators, as they were waiting for the elevator, Harry looked at her with an angry frown.

"Did you know about this shit?" Harry said angrily.

Clarissa looked down with an expression of guilt and nodded. Harry looked away and shook his head, frowned and scoffed.

"But I'm so sorry, Harry." Clarissa said as she got on the elevator with him. "I tried to persuade her other wise, I really did."

Harry frowned more with anger.

"That's NOT fair." Harry said angrily. "Kevin doesn't have anyone else, why—what the HELL does my criminal record have to do with anything!"

Clarissa looked at him with a bit of fear and worry as they walked to Mrs. Devers office.

"It'll be ok Harry, it will." Clarissa said in a low voice.

Harry sighed as they walked in the office.

As Harry sat across from Clarissa, in Mrs. Dever's office, while Mrs. Devers looked through Harry's file folder she had made on him, she finally looked up at him with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry, after looking over your records for a second time, I see no clear reason why we should let you be a foster parent to Kevin." Mrs. Devers said. "You're just too—too—edgy—too violent as a foster parent for him."

Harry raised an eyebrow of shock and anger at Mrs. Devers.

"Edgy? Violent?" Harry asked with anger in his tone, "Violent how?"

Mrs. Devers looked down with a frown and scoffed.

"Well, I—"

"Violent like what—some serial killer or somethin'?" Harry interrupted angrily through his Italian accent. "What, am I John Gotti coming with the mob or somethin' to you? Do I scare you or something? Huh? Is that it?"

Mrs. Devers sighed and frowned more.

"NO," Mrs. Devers began, "but I just—"

"You just WHAT!" Harry yelled angrily through his Italian accent that was becoming more and more recognizable. "You said I had an edge, that I'm violent! VIOLENT HOW you son of a—"

Harry stopped and sighed with his eyes briefly closed. He knew he had to control himself or he'd have reached over that desk in front of him and grabbed Mrs. Devers and snapped her neck, that's how angry he was at that moment.

Mrs. Devers looked at him with a shocked expression.

"WELL, THAT is why Kevin McCallister is not fit to go with you, Mr. Lime." Mrs. Devers said. "Your attitude is just not appropriate for children."

Harry looked down at the floor and frowned deeply.

"Ya know, I get what's going on here." Harry said in an almost low voice. "You just want that kid here so you can treat him as horrible as you treated me when I was here. I know ya remember me. You were here when I was here."

Mrs. Devers looked at him as if she suddenly recognized him.

"Yeah, you remember me." Harry said, staring into her eyes. "Harry Lime, the kid who's mother was murdered and that kid—me, had to come here cause no one else would take him in. I'M that kid."

Mrs. Devers looked down and blinked repeatedly and looked back up at Harry and shrugged.

"So you are." Mrs. Devers said flatly. "The ruling STILL stands, you can NOT foster Kevin with your—criminal background. Sorry."

_**Theme Song: "Broken" ~ Seether & Amy Lee**_

Harry looked down and a look of hurt flashed on his face, he didn't even realize it but his eyes were filling with light tears.

"Look, look um—please don't do this." Harry said in a low voice, with his head down, staring at the floor.

Mrs. Devers frowned as she stared at him.

"What?" Mrs. Devers asked with her frown.

Harry looked up at her with his eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't do this to—to him or me." Harry said in a low voice. "I—I never thought I'd say this but I spent the best week of my life with that kid and—and I—really wanna be his—I—mean I—"

Harry stopped and sighed loudly as tears streamed down from his eyes, he quickly wiped them away and Clarissa looked at him with sympathy as he frowned with sadness.

"I—I know its kinda early to say this, but I—I've become attached to Kevin. I—I love that kid as if—as if he were my own son." Harry said with a tearful voice. "I—I know I have a bad criminal past but I promise—I PROMISE to give him the best life I can as his parent, just—just—please."

Mrs. Devers stared at him, still with her cold, complacent look as he wiped more streaming tears away.

"I'll spend the next thirty to sixty days thinking on it, until then, he will remain in the custody of this orphanage." Mrs. Devers said sternly. "That is ALL, Mr. Lime, thank you, good day."

Harry looked up at her and frowned with disappointment and was about to say a response, but he scoffed and waved his hand away at her angrily, as he stood up and walked out of the office quickly. As he walked down the hall, he could feel sadness building within him, a sadness he never knew he could feel for a kid named Kevin McCallister. Within minutes, he felt himself about to break into light tears, he walked out to his car and got inside and within minutes, he broke into tears. He was heartbroken, shattered. Just a couple of days before, a week earlier, his life finally seemed to hold purpose, because of him having Kevin as his kid, things seemed to just flow right with Harry a week ago, but now things were wrong—it just _felt _wrong—all wrong and Harry had no idea what he could do to make things right again…

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	11. Goodbye

Harry walked back into the orphanage and sighed with a slight frown. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Kevin before he left. He walked over to the front desk and saw Mrs. Devers and Clarissa in the office behind the desk.

"Um, can I at least say goodbye to him before I leave?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Mrs. Devers sighed with a frown.

"Um, Mr. Lime, I don't think that would be—"

"Damn it, PLEASE, alright?" Harry said, a hint of hurt surrounded his tone of voice. "I just wanna say goodbye—that's it."

Mrs. Devers looked at Clarissa and Clarissa looked away and blinked heavily.

"Alright, FIVE minutes, Mr. Lime" Mrs. Devers said sternly.

Harry nodded slowly as he walked behind Mrs. Devers to the classroom where Kevin was in. When Harry walked in, he saw Kevin sitting at the table staring down at the floor, looking in a thinking daze. When he saw Harry, he ran to him and looked with hope in his eyes.

"Can I go home now?" Kevin asked.

Harry looked at Kevin and frowned and looked away and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Harry took Kevin's hand and led him over to two chairs at a table and sat down with him. Harry sighed.

"Kevin, you're gonna have to stay here." Harry said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, they—they won't let me take you back with me."

Kevin frowned angrily.

"What—but why?" Kevin asked angrily. "I don't wanna stay here. I HATE it here, I wanna go home with you."

Harry frowned more and looked down and sighed.

"You—you can't Kevin, not now anyway." Harry said in a low voice. I just—"

"NO! I don't want to!" Kevin yelled through angry tears. "This place is like prison for kids!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at Harry and looked down at the floor and broke into tears. Harry looked at Kevin with a hurt expression. He didn't know what he could say to make this seem just a little better for the kid. Harry grabbed Kevin by the arm and pulled him to him and hugged him tightly, Harry felt his own eyes cloud with tears, tears of which he himself tried to hold back.

"Its just goodbye for a little while, Kevin, ok?" Harry whispered in a slightly teary voice, in Kevin's ear. "Ok?"

Kevin nodded and hugged Harry back and as Harry released Kevin from the hug, he sighed with a slight frown.

"I um—I love you." Harry said in a slightly tearful voice. "Just know that, ok? You're the greatest little kid I've ever known."

Kevin nodded while staring down at the floor in sadness. Harry nodded as more light tears clouded his eyes. Harry stood up and hugged Kevin once more before turning and walking out the room.

As Harry walked out the room, with Mrs. Devers following a few feet behind, Harry felt his heart fill with sadness, it was everything he could do to not break down into crying as he continued walking down the hall. As he reached the front desk and saw Mrs. Devers behind him, about to go back into the office, Harry turned around and looked back at her.

"I'm NOT giving up on him." Harry said sternly and coldly. "If I have to go to your boss, your boss's boss, the supreme court and fight to adopt Kevin, I WILL. I am NOT giving up on him. You got that?"

Mrs. Devers stared at Harry with an eyebrow raised and a look of slightly being nervous at his angry tone.

"Do what you feel you must, Mr. Lime—if you think you can." Mrs. Devers said.

"I WILL." Harry said coldly before turning to walk out of the building angrily.

Harry was indeed angry, angry, hurt and just completely defeated. He had become so attached to Kevin that he wondered how he'd be able to make it without him—a day, two days, a week, a month. Had it happened? Had Harry Lime actually developed fatherly feelings for this kid? A fatherly bond? He must have, because Harry's heart was broken, shattered and now the only thing that could heal the pieces of his broken heart was a strong determination to get Kevin back….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	12. A Broken Heart

_**Theme Song: "Dreaming With A Broken Heart" ~ John Mayer {Instrumental Version because the lyrics are SO not necessary for this story and scene}**_

Harry sat down across from Marv and sighed after finishing telling him the entire story of how he had to give up Kevin. Marv looked at Harry with saddened eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm seriously sorry." Marv said sympathetically.

Harry looked down and shook his head and frowned slightly.

"I—I really wanted him, Marv." Harry said in a low voice. "That's the sad part. I really wanted him as my son. It felt like a breath of fresh air with him, it felt so right for me to have him, ya know? It felt like he truly belonged with me."

Just as Marv was about to speak, Harry stood up quickly and looked away as he swallowed down tears that he could feel climbing up his throat.

"Harry, I—" Marv started before Harry interrupted.

"Marv, I—I don't wanna talk about it now, ok?" Harry said in a low voice as he stared down at the floor. "I—I just wanna go and lie down or something, alright?"

Marv looked at Harry and slowly nodded as Harry turned and walked away quickly to his bedroom and closed the door to his room behind him.

Harry lied down on his bed, in his darkened room, slowly and felt the sadness creeping up within him. He closed his eyes that he could feel welling up with tears, underneath his closed eyelids. Within second, Harry buried his face into his pillow and broke into severe tears, it was the second time in almost twenty years that Harry had cried, I mean severely cried. He cried so hard that he was sure he would have a migraine that would last for hours, days even. It seemed that the more he cried, the harder it was for him to STOP crying. He was so heartbroken, Kevin was going to be his fresh start, Harry felt, his purpose, his new purpose and now he was gone, Kevin was gone, taken away from him and it hurt Harry more than he ever thought it would.


	13. Kevin's Reccuring Nightmare

_**Theme Song: "Everytime" ~ Britney Spears  
><strong>_

Kevin lied in the bed of the orphanage, upset, hurt and disappointed. He hated the fact that he was back at that orphanage. He wanted to be with Harry. Sure, he knew what Harry and Marv had done to him years ago with the robberies and stuff, but that was YEARS ago and Kevin had become pleasantly surprised with how great Harry had been to him in the time he {Kevin} had been with him. In the time Kevin had been with him, he had felt a strong kinship with Harry, a kinship he hadn't felt with anyone else except his father, whom had died in the plane crash with the rest of Kevin's family. Yeah Kevin wanted to be with the only man who seemed to give a shit about him, since his entire family died—Harry Lime. As Kevin slowly began to fall asleep, he found himself having the same dream he had once before, the dream he had when he first spent the night at Harry's, the dream of his parents' and family members' being killed on the airplane—only this time, the dream was more surreal and more graphically violent. As Harry tossed and turned in the bed, in fear of the nightmare he was having, he was heavily perspiring.

"No! No mom, dad! Buzz! No!" Kevin yelled loudly through his nightmare, while wildly tossing and turning in bed and crying hysterically.

Suddenly, Kevin awakened and sat up in bed quickly and looked all around, not aware for a brief moment of where he was. Tears clouded his blue eyes as he looked all around him with a look of extreme fear and horror. He quickly began screaming loudly through horrified, severe tears. Clarissa came running in the room as Kevin continued screaming loudly through severe tears while shaking his head wildly. Clarissa sat on the bed beside him and hugged him close to console him.

"Shh Kevin, its ok, ok?" Clarissa said in a consoling voice. "Shh, its ok, its ok."

Kevin pushed her away and jumped up out of bed and ran into a corner and fell down to the floor and hugged his knees close to him while crying severely and rocking back and forth. Clarissa quickly walked over to him and tried to get him to his feet, but he pushed her away roughly.

"Kevin, let me try to help you, ok?" Clarissa said in a soothing voice.

"NO! NO! Leave me alone!" Kevin said loudly in anger, through tears.

Clarissa stood up and walked away from him and frowned as two, older, male nurses walked in the room.

"Is he alright? What's going on?" One of the nurses asked Clarissa.

Clarissa sighed and shook her head with a frown.

"No, its not," Clarissa said in a low voice while staring at Kevin. "Kevin is—back in hysterical mode again. He was screaming and crying loudly in here and he—he won't let me touch him or even get near him."

"We need to dose him up with Dilantin 500 then." One of the male nurses said with a sigh.

Clarissa nodded slowly.

"Exactly, get the meds ready," Clarissa said in a low voice. "We'll just have to give him that and hope he does better and overcomes this in the morning when Mrs. Devers comes in."

The two male nurses nod in agreement, before walking out of Kevin's room, while Clarissa stares on with a frown, at Kevin, who's in a corner of the room, still crying severely.

~ The Next Day ~

The next day proved to turn no great results for Kevin, as he had turned from panicking over a nightmare, to going back into silent mode as he once was, he stayed that way for the majority of the day, and it was now seven at night and Kevin was still in that same condition. There he sat in his room, on his bed, staring out into space, in absolute silence, looking as if he were some sort of hypnotic daze. Mrs. Devers and Clarissa and two male nurses watched Kevin from the window outside of his room.

"Mrs. Devers, we need to do something about this." Clarissa said with a serious frown. "He's been like this all day and what's now worse is that he won't even eat or drink anything. He hasn't eaten or drunk anything all day."

Mrs. Devers sighed and frowned more.

"Fine, we'll move him to the Chicago Mental State rehabilitation Facility." Mrs. Devers replied strongly. "He'll go there for treatment and then if he gets better, he'll return back here to stay at the orphanage, that's the best we can do for him, since he seems to be in a mentally unstable state."

Clarissa looked at her with a shocked frown. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mrs. Devers, a mental institution?" Clarissa asked with a surprised tone. "He's only thirteen, don't you think that's kind of extreme for a kid?"

Mrs. Devers looked at her with a cold look.

"Well just WHAT do you suggest?" Mrs. Devers asked coldly. "Mental instability like the one that Kevin is representing will NOT be tolerated at this orphanage. I just simply do NOT have the patience or time to deal with this—this behavior and yet still, something must be done quickly to correct this behavior of Kevin's before he endangers himself by refusing to eat or drink, so the Chicago mental institution would be a great place for him."

Clarissa sighed.

"How about if someone else could help him?" Clarissa asked. "Like Harry Lime?"

Mrs. Devers looked at Clarissa with an eyebrow raised.

"Harry Lime? As in the criminal Harry Lime?" Mrs. Devers asked in a disgusted tone. "Absolutely NOT."

Clarissa sighed.

"Mrs. Devers, come on." Clarissa said in a pleading tone. "Harry seemed to be the one who got Kevin back talking again the first time, and so maybe it might work again. It might work because you and I both know that you sending Kevin to an institution would be something that would be done under the table, because of your higher up found out, you'd be in trouble, so lets not get yourself in trouble by doing this. Please give Harry a chance to come in here and see Kevin and see if he can fix him—just ONCE chance."

Mrs. Devers sighed and frowned as she thought quietly.

~ Meanwhile ~

Harry was up on a Saturday morning, sitting on the sofa, flipping channels. Marv was kind of hesitant about going out with his girlfriend and leaving Harry alone, especially knowing what Harry had just went through the day before with Kevin, but after some much pushing on Harry's side for Marv to go and let him {Harry} have some alone time to deal with all the sadness he was going through, Marv left the apartment. As Harry was flipping through channels, he stopped on the TCM channel, where they were showing the movie "Angels with Filthy Souls." Harry watched the movie for a brief minute or two and scoffed and smiled. It was Kevin's favorite movie. Harry looked away and shook his head as light tears filled his eyes. Good GOD how he missed Kevin, and it had only been less than twenty-four hours without him, but Harry missed him. At that moment, Harry heard the phone ring and Harry sighed and frowned with annoyance as he reached over and grabbed the cordless phone lying on the other end of the sofa. He sighed as he clicked the phone on.

"Yeah, hello?" Harry said in a low, sad tone.

"Hello Harry, its Clarissa." Clarissa said on the other end of the line.

Harry sighed with more annoyance. He was hardly in the mood to talk with Clarissa about the strong "crush" she had on him and so forth.

"What—what do you want?" Harry said coldly.

"Well Kevin, he's—he's sort of going through something and well we need you to come down here. I think you're the only one who could help him through it."

Harry's heart began thumping faster. Kevin? Kevin needed help? Harry sat up on the sofa and raised an eyebrow.

"Um—o—ok." Harry said almost hesitantly but with a worried tone.


	14. Love and Adoption

Harry arrived at the orphanage within minutes, he walked up to the front desk and looked at Clarissa with an eyebrow raised.

"Where is he? What's wrong with him?" Kevin asked, in a concerned tone.

Clarissa walked out the office and from behind the desk and walked down the hall and motioned for Harry to follow her, in which Harry did.

"You said he had a nightmare?" Harry asked as he followed her down the hall. "That he is back in some sort of uh—shock mode again or something like that."

As Clarissa and Harry arrived at the classroom where Kevin was, Clarissa stopped and sighed while looking at Harry.

"Yeah, he—he hasn't eaten anything all day, he won't let anyone touch him or even go near him." Clarissa said in a low voice. "Mrs. Devers and I and some of the other nurses had a—extremely rough time trying to get him dressed and from his room into this classroom here. He won't talk or eat or do anything, all he does is just stares in space—in some sort of daze—just like last time."

Harry looked at Clarissa and sighed with a slight frown.

"Well I don't know what you think I can do about it." Harry replied. "I—I mean, Mrs. Devers said I couldn't even be near him since I'm an—ex-con."

Clarissa nodded slowly.

"Well she's given permission for you to try to go in and help him. That's why I called you. So will you? Please?"

Harry sighed and looked down and frowned as Mrs. Devers walked up to them both.

"Either you do it or you don't." Mrs. Devers said coldly. "However if you don't, he will be sent to the Chicago Mental Institution, where they can properly handle his type of—situation."

Harry looked at Mrs. Devers and frowned.

"What?" Harry said in an agitated tone. "You can't do that, put him in some sort of—crazy place. He isn't crazy!"

"And just how would YOU know that?" Mrs. Devers asked coldly.

"Because—MRS. DEVERS," Harry snapped angrily, "Kevin lost his family—his ENTIRE family, he needs therapy but he sure as hell doesn't need to be locked up in the loony bin."

Mrs. Devers sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at him angrily.

"Mr. Lime, Kevin is going through some sort of mental—"

"He's going through an EMOTIONAL setback." Harry said strongly. "Not a MENTAL anything, he was FINE when he was under my care, but then when you and your two sissified nurses came and took him away from me, that's when he flew right back into his emotional setback. YOU ALL triggered this, but he's NOT crazy."

Clarissa nodded in agreement.

"It makes perfect sense to me." Clarissa said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Clarissa and scoffed.

"Yeah I KNOW it does, cause it's the truth." Harry snapped in a cold tone. "Now you want me to help Kevin, Mrs. Devers, you have to do something for me. I want Kevin back."

Mrs. Devers gasped and looked at Harry with a completely surprised expression.

"Absolutely NOT, you just are not FIT to have him, Mr. Lime." Mrs. Devers responded.

Harry frowned in anger at her.

"Not fit? Lady if I go in there and get Kevin out of this—this setback that he's in, then that should tell you I'm fit to have him." Harry snapped. "I—look, what I did before to him was in the past. I really, REALLY love that kid and I think I should have him, no one else wants em'."

"Please Mrs. Devers," Clarissa said, while looking at her with pleading eyes. "You can even put Harry on a one month probation, where he can keep Kevin for one month and if Kevin does great in Harry's care for one month, then at the end of that month, Harry can get to legally adopt him."

"Yeah, see, I'd go for that." Harry said strongly.

Mrs. Devers looked down at the floor with a deep frown and sighed and blinked repeatedly.

"ONE month, Mr. Lime," Mrs. Devers responded sternly. "You'll have ONE month with him, and if in that one month, I find that he's not being properly taken care of, I will make sure that you never WILL get to adopt him, am I clear?"

Harry nodded slightly.

"Fine, sure, you're crystal." Harry responded.

Mrs. Devers nodded.

"Well are you going in to help or fix him, or not?" Mrs. Devers asked coldly.

Harry scoffed slightly and turned and walked inside the classroom.

Harry saw Kevin sitting on the floor of the empty classroom, staring at the blackboard, as if in a complete daze, absolutely still and silent. Harry sat down beside Kevin on the floor and looked at him.

"Kevin, I'm back." Harry said in a low voice, as he put his hand on Kevin's hand.

Kevin continued to stare at the black board, with a blank expression, in silence. Harry frowned and took Kevin's hand into his and held it.

"Kevin, its ok, I'm here now, you can snap out of—whatever this is that you're in, ok?" Harry said with a brief smile.

Harry's smile disappeared when he saw Kevin wasn't responding to him. Harry looked down at the carpet and frowned and sighed.

"Kevin, please snap out of this, ok?" Harry asked in a low voice. "You have to, they're—they're threatening to throw you in a mental institution if you don't—the LOONY BIN Kevin, and you're not crazy, I know you aren't, so you have to snap out of this alright? I love you but you gotta help me out here, I'm trying to keep you from getting put in a place far worst than this."

Kevin still stared at the blackboard with a blank expression, in silence. Harry looked at Kevin with a disappointed look. Harry looked down and sighed and stood up and looked at Kevin with a hurt look.

"Sorry I was too late to help you." Harry said in a cracking voice.

As Harry turned to walk away, Kevin looked at Harry.

"I love you too." Kevin said in a low voice, a voice that Harry could hear.

Harry turned and looked at him.

"What?" Harry said with a confused frown.

Kevin looked down and shrugged slightly.

"I said I love you too, but please don't let them send me to the crazy hospital. I want to go with you."

Harry scoffed and looked away from him and briefly smiled. Harry walked back over and sat down beside Kevin and hugged him and Kevin hugged him back.

"I won't let them," Harry said in a low voice. "Besides, you get to come back home with me."

Kevin lightly pushed Harry away and gasped with a smile.

"Really? You're not just lying this time or ya?" Kevin asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not lying." Harry said with a brief smile. "I talked to Mrs. Devers and she said I could and that within a month, if I do a good job of taking care of you, I could adopt you—if that's ok with you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, I could handle you being my old man," Kevin said with a brief smile. "Just as long as when I get sixteen, I can get a car."

Harry laughed.

"Well I don't know, we'll see about that. Maybe I'll just steal one for ya." Harry joked.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Theme Song: "Somewhere In My Memory" ~ John Williams<span>  
><strong>_

_**~ One Month Later ~**_

It was now November, and Kevin's fourteenth birthday and Harry was wrapping some gift for Kevin at the kitchen table with Marv.

"So you think he'll like this?" Harry asked with a slight frown. "I don't know, the keys to an electric scooter?"

Marv scoffed and smiled.

"Come on, it's the next best thing to having his own car." Marv said. "Who wouldn't like it?"

Harry scoffed and briefly smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said with a smile. "The kid's gonna see this when he gets home and he's gonna love it."

At that moment, a knock came at the door, Harry sighed as he walked to the door and opened it. There was a UPS man at the door with a package. Harry looked at the man with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, can I help ya?" Harry asked.

"Um, I have a letter here to be delivered to Harry Lime." The UPS man stated as he looked at the packaged letter.

Harry looked at the man with a confused look and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm him." Harry said.

The man gave Harry the package and had him to sign his signature for it. The UPS man smiled.

"Thanks so much for—"

Before the UPS man could finish his statement, Harry slammed the door in his face, the UPS man thought this was quite rude, but that was Harry for ya. As Harry walked back over to the table, looking at the package in hand, Marv raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry quizzically.

"Who was that at the door?" Marv asked.

Harry shrugged as he opened the packaged letter.

"Some letter for me, don't know what about though."

Harry opened the letter and started silently reading a long, white paper that was inside. As Harry silently read, within minutes, he stopped and his eyes widened with surprise.

"What? What is it Harry?" Marv asked with a curious smile.

Harry put the letter on the table after reading the last line of the letter and scoffed and smiled as he looked down at the letter.

"That was the Chicago Orphanage," Harry said with a smile. "The month's up and Mrs. Devers has evaluated that I did such a good job this month with Kevin that I—I can now get to adopt him."

Marv gasped and smiled.

"Wow that's great news, Harry!" Marv said joyfully.

Harry laughed as Marv stood up and hugged him happily.

Harry sighed with a smile.

"Great, I'm gonna be a dad to a teenager." Harry said with a smile. "My hair's gonna be fully gray with stress in six weeks, just watch."

Harry and Marv laughed…

THE END….


End file.
